Gdzie diabeł nie może
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Władca piekieł, niejaki Lucyfer, ma diabelny problem z pewnym Ślizgonem. Z pomocą przychodzi mu najlepsza agentka dołu, nazywana Moskitem.


- Nie mogę - powiedział postawny mężczyzna, któremu para kozich rogów jedynie dodawała uroku. - No po pros-tu nie mo-gę. - Każdą sylabę akcentował uderzeniem pięścią w poręcz krzesła o wysokim oparciu, na którym siedział.

- Co się stało, panie? - Przyskoczył do niego mężczyzna niższy i szczuplejszy, acz również rogaty, tyle że skromniej. Usłużnie zatarł dłonie.

- Ja z tym człowiekiem dłużej już nie wytrzymam. Od lat mi się wyślizguje, gad jeden!

- Ślizgon jakiś czy co? Panie? - zażartował mniejszy drętwo.

- A żebyś wiedział, że Ślizgon. Gdybym nie był Salazarowi winien paru przysług, pokazałbym mu, co myślę o tym jego dooomu - przeciągnął z emfazą - z którego jest tak dumny.

- Racja, panie, całkowita racja. - Gdyby ktoś to oglądał z boku, pewnie zastanawiałby się, kiedy ten służalczy osobnik zacznie swemu panu lizać buty. Bardziej spostrzegawczy obserwator mógłby jednakże zauważyć, że butów do lizania wyższy diabeł nie posiadał. Zawsze jednak pozostawały dwa wcale kuszące kopyta...

- Coś ty dzisiaj taki mało elokwentny? Ciągle tylko "panie" i "panie"... natchnienia ci zabrakło? - Monotonia rozmówcy wyraźnie zmieniła tor myślenia władcy piekieł.

Mniejszemu oklapły kozie uszy.

- Tak, panie, niestety. Mój poziom upodobała sobie ostatnio ta... ta... - zapluł się na chwilę, wyraźnie próbując powstrzymać jakieś niecenzuralne określenie; w obecności Lucyfera po prostu nie wypadało kląć. - Ta, którą uważasz za naszą najlepszą agentkę, panie. - Wybrnął całkiem zgrabnie. - I wszystkim kradnie inwencję. Wszystkim, bez baczenia na rangi. - Brzmiał prawie płaczliwie. - Nie tylko osadzonym, nie tylko zwykłym strażnikom... ale nawet... - chlipał już całkiem wyraźnie - funkcjonariuszom wyższego rzęęęęduuuuuu!... - rozwył się na dobre.

- Co ty nie powiesz... - zadumał się najwyższy (pod każdym względem) diabli wódz. - Agentka Moskit kręci się w niższych kręgach?

Trący pięściami oczy, wciąż zapłakany podwładny energicznie pokiwał rogatą głową, aż mu wielkie uszy klapnęły o czaszkę trzy razy.

Lucyfer wstał z tronu, na co wszystkie diabły obecne w sali, prócz tego mażącego się, padły na twarz. Władca piekieł podszedł właśnie do niego.

- No, no... - Poklepał go po ramieniu uspokajająco. - Nie ma co płakać. Twój pan zaraz coś na to poradzi...

Niższy o dobre dwie głowy diabeł z nadzieją spojrzał do góry, w urodziwe oblicze swego władcy.

- Wezwij ją do mnie - rzucił Lucyfer przez ramię, wracając na swoje krzesło.

- Agentkę Moskit? - upewnił się podwładny. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie z wysokości tronu, by zrozumiał, jak głupie zadał pytanie. - Natychmiast, panie. - Skłonił się nisko. Wciąż pochylony cofnął się o trzy kroki, po czym wyprostował się i powędrował ku najbliższemu kominkowi. Po drodze z radości zacierał dłonie; no, to teraz zobaczy ta wredna jędza...

Stanął przed wesoło buzującym zielonym płomieniem i odkaszlnął. Założył dłonie na plecy, wyprostował się dumnie, po czym zażądał:

- Ósmy krąg piekieł!

Płomień zmienił kolor na liliowy, w odcieniu identycznym, jak strój stojącego przy kominku diabła.

- Agentko Moskit!

W ogniu natychmiast pojawiła się pociągła, niezbyt ładna twarz kobiety w średnim wieku, z - jakże by inaczej - niewielkimi rogami, wystającymi spomiędzy loków. Czujne oczy ostentacyjnie zmierzyły rozmówcę z góry na dół i z dołu na górę, po czym diablica odezwała się z wyraźnym brakiem zainteresowania:

- Czego chcesz, Bel?

- Setki razy ci mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. - To, że się ze mną przes... że się z tobą przespałem...

- Nie przypominaj mi. - Odwróciła głowę, krzywiąc wargi. Diabeł zagotował się ze złości na tę demonstrację niechęci. - Więc czego chcesz, BELZEBUBIE? - wypowiedziała imię aż nazbyt wyraźnie.

- Ja? Nic. Gdzieżbym śmiał cię fatygować... Nasz pan cię wzywa. Do sali tronowej - dodał z satysfakcją.

- Lucyfer? - ożywiła się wyraźnie, a Belzebub syknął z dezaprobatą. Mało kto ośmielał się wzywać imię pana nadaremno...

- A co, masz innego pana? - odciął się ironicznie.

- To czego stoisz w przejściu? - pospiesznie zmieniła temat. Zastanawiające. - Mam cię stratować?

Odsunął się, zamyślony. Chyba będzie się musiał zainteresować lojalnością agentki Moskit...

Niska kobieta przeszła przez płomień, który zaraz potem powrócił do wcześniejszego, jadowicie zielonego zabarwienia. Zbliżyła się do tronu, cały czas mając Belzebuba za plecami, i pokłoniła z szacunkiem.

- Wzywałeś mnie, Władco Much, Wszechpotężny Przywódco Wszystkich Komarów, Panie Podziemnego Świata, Upadły Archaniele, Niosący Światło...

Belzebub przewrócił oczyma i podszedł do Lucyfera, którego prawa brew z każdym słowem kobiety unosiła się coraz wyżej. W końcu władca spojrzał na niższego diabła, choć agentka wciąż jeszcze mówiła, wymieniając kolejne jego tytuły, prawdziwe i zmyślone.

- Mówiłem, że ukradła nam wszystkim inwencję, panie - westchnął podwładny.

- Ale nie wspomniałeś, co z nią zrobiła.

- Przecież nie wyrzuciła do kotła ze smołą, panie. Zatrzymała, oczywiście. Teraz ma całe natchnienie ósmego kręgu... Nie wiem, czy pozostałych też nie nawiedziła - przyznał po chwili.

- Aha. Więc ona długo tak jeszcze może? - upewnił się Lucyfer.

- Obawiam się, że bez końca, panie.

- A to niezmiernie mi przykro, bo tyle czasu to nawet ja nie mam - oznajmił zdecydowanie diabeł. Klasnął w dłonie i głos kobiety zamilkł, choć ona wciąż jeszcze poruszała ustami. Zorientowała się najwidoczniej dopiero po paru chwilach, bo jej wargi zamarły, rozciągnięte w uprzejmym uśmiechu.

- Po pierwsze - zagrzmiał głos władcy - oddasz całą inwencję wszystkim najwyższym rangą władcom kręgów i połowę diabłom niższej rangi. Osadzonym nie musisz oddawać wcale. - Chyba nie spodobała mu się jej naburmuszona mina, bo wyjaśnił nieco bardziej ugodowym tonem: - Zrozum, Bel - mniejszy diabeł zarumienił się od końców kopyt po czubki rogów - cały dzień tytułuje mnie dzisiaj "panem", wciąż "panem" i tylko "panem". To anielsko upierdliwe jest. A sama wiesz, że nie mam tyle diablej cierpliwości, by długo coś takiego znosić.

Po namyśle kiwnęła krótko głową, co wszechmocny władca piekieł skwitował cichym westchnieniem ulgi. Ponownie klasnął.

- Po drugie - przyznał - mam dla ciebie misję. - Jakiś czas w zachwyceniu kontemplował błysk zainteresowania w jej oczach, zanim dodał: - Na ziemi.

Spochmurniała.

- Powiedz jeszcze, że w świecie czarodziejów, Lu... Panie Hadesu.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem: w świecie czarodziejów.

- Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów.

- To dobrze, bo ja wcale nie żartuję.

- Ależ, Niosący Światło! Tam jest teraz... Wiesz, co tam teraz jest? Wiesz, co się tam teraz dzieje?! - Nieledwie darła włosy z głowy.

- Wiem - przyznał spokojnie. - Nic.

- No właśnie! - wrzasnęła na całą komnatę. - Nic! Wielkie, olbrzymie, nieskończone NIC!

- Pokój jest, po prostu - wtrącił się nieśmiało Belzebub, ale od razu zamilkł pod ostrzałem rozwścieczonego wzroku agentki.

- Pokój! Pokój to ja tu też mam! Całkiem ładny... - oba diabły zgodnie pokiwały głowami, po czym spojrzały na siebie podejrzliwie - ...sama go urządzałam! I ŻADNEGO WIĘCEJ POKOJU MI NIE POTRZEBA! - ryknęła tak, że gdyby w komnacie były okna, z pewnością wypadłyby z nich szyby. Na szczęście dziewiąty krąg piekieł znajdował się w okolicach jądra Ziemi, więc w komnacie tronowej urwało się tylko kilka stalaktytów, z paru przepełnionych kotłów na wyższych poziomach ulało się nieco smoły, a na powierzchni planety sejsmografy odnotowały niewielkie przesunięcia płyt tektonicznych.

Lucyfer oblizał wargi.

- Nic nie poradzę - stwierdził tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafił w tej sytuacji. - Potrzebuję cię tam. Nie mam nikogo, kto wywiązałby się z tego zadania równie dobrze - kadził jej, aż z uszu szedł mu dym. - Jeden krótki wywiadzik. Proszę? Dla mnie? - patrzył wzrokiem porzuconego szczeniaka, kuląc pokaźne uszy. Wystający między jego nogami, spiczasto zakończony ogon, kołysał się ni to niepewnie, ni to zachęcająco.

Tym razem to agentka zwilżyła językiem usta, śledząc wzrokiem ruch ogona.

- No dobrze - zgodziła się w końcu ochryple, z trudem odrywając spojrzenie od obiektu jej zainteresowania i patrząc Lucyferowi w złote oczy. - Dla ciebie, o Ukochany Władco Wszelkiego Robactwa - podkreśliła dobitnie.

Skinął głową, przerzucając ogon przez ramię.

- To... o co chodzi? - spojrzała w bok, gdzie nie kołysało się nic, co mogłoby ją rozpraszać.

- Otóż - diabeł uśmiechnął się drapieżnie - jest taki człowiek...

- Ślizgon - wtrącił Belzebub usłużnie.

- Ślizgon - zgodził się najwyższy władca podziemi. - Ale to teraz nieistotne. Za bardzo. W każdym razie nie chodzi o przeklętą wojnę z Salazarem, Szatanie broń.

- Bronisz, panie - zauważył mniejszy diabeł lizusowato.

- Bronię - przyznał. - Kiedy mu oddasz tę inwencję? - Zwrócił się do agentki Moskit na poły złośliwie, a na poły błagalnie. - Długo już tego nie zniosę...

- Wkrótce - odpowiedziała na odczepnego. - Co z tym Ślizgonem?

- Ale zanim wyprawię cię na powierzchnię?

- Dobrze, zanim mnie wyprawisz. Ślizgon. To ktoś, kogo znam?

- O ile wiem, nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałaś, ale mogłaś go spotkać przy jakiejś okazji. Potem dam tobie jego dane personalne, zdjęcie i próbkę zapachu. Jest charakterystyczny, na pewno się nie pomylisz.

- I co? Mam go zabić? Zmusić do podpisania cyrografu? Zdeprawować?

- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Od końca: zdeprawowany to on jest od dobrego wieku, jeśli nie dłużej, cyrograf podpisał przeszło siedemdziesiąt lat temu...

- Siedemdziesiąt?! - wszystkie zgromadzone diabły krzyknęły unisono.

- No właśnie - przyznał Lucyfer z westchnieniem.

- Ależ panie! - zaprotestowała diablica, jedyna zdolna do poruszania strunami głosowymi, podczas gdy reszta zgromadzenia kłapała szczękami niczym lewiatany wyjęte z wody. - Przecież maksymalny czas, na jaki jest podpisywany cyrograf, to sześćdziesiąt sześć lat! Zwykle mniej, bo niewielu ludzi żyje tyle czasu po tym, jak zdążą się zdeprawować na tyle, by zwrócić się do nas - kalkulowała pod nosem. - No, ale to jest czarodziej, więc pewnie równe sześćdziesiąt sześć. - Lucyfer skinął, z nadzieją patrząc na najlepszą agentkę dołu. Musiał przyznać, że podniecały go te trybiki, które kręciły się w jej umyśle. - Więc dlaczego siedemdziesiąt?

- Przeszło siedemdziesiąt - powtórzył, mocnej akcentując pierwsze słowo.

- A dokładnie? - zainteresowała się kobieta podejrzliwie.

- Dokładnie siedemdziesiąt sześć lat, jedenaście miesięcy, dwadzieścia cztery dni, osiem godzin, szesnaście minut i trzydzieści trzy... cztery sekundy. Trzydzieści pięć. Trzydzieści sześć - odmierzał regularnie.

- Dziękuję, aż tak dokładnie nie trzeba było. - Powinna pamiętać, że z mężczyznami tak zawsze, bez znaczenia, czy są mugolami, czarodziejami, aniołami czy nawet diabłami. Z Lucyferem włącznie. Do tej pory wspominała, jak zapytała kiedyś pewnego mugola, czy może jej powiedzieć, która jest godzina. Jaką dostała odpowiedź? "Mogę." I poszedł. Tak ją zaskoczył, że nawet go nie zabiła! Ale nauczkę dostała na całą wieczność. Chociaż czasem zdarzały się jej lapsusy - takie, jak ten przed momentem.

Władca Piekieł wyglądał na obrażonego, ale ona zignorowała to, starannie przetwarzając właśnie uzyskaną informację. W końcu zrozumiała konieczność pośpiechu.

- Ależ...! Ależ to znaczy, że zostało nam tylko sześć dni! No, może siedem.

- Cztery - sprostował najwyższy władca. - Na ziemi jest teraz luty roku tfu - splunął, żeby nie wypowiadać wulgaryzmu, który powinien właśnie w tym miejscu wystąpić - dwa tysiące piątego. Luty w roku nieprzestępnym...

- ...ma dwadzieścia osiem dni - dokończyła razem z nim, kiwając głową. - Mało czasu - dodała krytycznie.

Lucyfer rozłożył ręce. Zrozumiała go bez słów.

- Co mam zrobić, żeby zapobiec automatycznemu anulowaniu się cyrografu po siedemdziesięciu siedmiu latach? Zabić go?

- Nie, ma horkruksy.

- Ile? Może zdążylibyśmy zniszczyć...

- O ile wiem, co najmniej kilka ukrył w koś... kość... kapl... świąt...

- Dobrze, rozumiem. Nie mamy tam wstępu ani my, ani nikt, kogo opętamy o pomoc.

- Dokładnie - westchnął z ulgą, rad, że nie musi wypowiadać słów, które nie chciały mu przejść przez gardło.

- Więc tak się nie da. Poza tym, gdyby chodziło o morderstwo, posłałbyś po komando Baala albo Azazela, nie po mnie.

Skinął bez słowa.

- Czas ucieka, Wasza Piekielność - zauważyła sucho. - Naprawdę mam się dalej bawić w zgadywanki?

- A. Nie, nie. Już mówię. Chciałbym, żebyś przeprowadziła z nim wywiad.

- Hę? - zdumiała się elokwentnie.

- Tak właśnie. Zmuś go, aby przyznał się do tego, że był Śmierciożercą. A potem to opublikuj. Wystarczy, że uwierzy w to jedna postronna osoba, i będzie nasz.

- Rozumiem. Musi mi to powiedzieć wprost?

- Na szczęście nie. Wystarczy, że napiszesz prawdę. Tak, jak on ją zna. Jest za sprytny na to, by się przyznać komukolwiek. Jako wieloletni Mistrz Eliksirów ma immunitet na Veritaserum. Postarał się nawet o niewrażliwość na wszelkie mugolskie specyfiki rozmiękczające mózg.

- Legilimencja?

- Nic z tego, jest naturalnym oklumentą. Nigdy nawet nie studiował tej sztuki, więc nikt go nie podejrzewa o żadne tajemnice. Ale myśli broni jak niebiosa ziemi. - Skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Czyli jakoś jednak można się tam wślizgnąć... - Zamyśliła się, mrużąc oczy. - Mogłabym zastosować hipnozę. - Spojrzała na Lucyfera z błyskiem w oku.

- Też nie. Potrafi się bronić przed wszystkim, co mugolskie i czarodziejskie. Przed kilkoma naszymi sztuczkami również - stąd te horkruksy w... wiesz gdzie. Dlatego od lat nie możemy go dostać. Nie myśl, że nie próbowaliśmy.

- Nie sądzę, żebyście byli aż tak głupi i bezczynnie czekali na cud.

- Nie przeklinaj przed obliczem Pana Piekieł! - wściekł się Belzebub, o którego obecności oboje już zapomnieli. I pewnie nie tylko oni.

- Racja. Przepraszam, Niosący Światło. Jestem zdenerwowana i mnie poniosło.

- Rozumiem i wybaczam - łaskawie machnął pazurzastą ręką, chociaż _słowo-na-ce_ nawet nim wstrząsnęło do głębi.

- Więc co mi pozostaje? Na to immunitet, na tamto niewrażliwość... Mamy coś, na co nie jest uodporniony?

- Sądzę, że mamy. - Oczy lśniły mu jak topazy.

- I jest to?... - wyciągała z niego na siłę. Widocznie inaczej nie można było - za dobrze się bawił.

- Ty.

- Słucham? - Definitywnie się przesłyszała.

- I jesteś to ty.

- Nie rozumiem. Pełnym zdaniem może? Gwiazdo Zaranna?

Belzebub przypomniał o swoim istnieniu pełnym pogardy prychnięciem, ale oboje go zignorowali.

- Nie sądzę, żeby był odporny na ciebie. Skoro nawet ja nie jestem... - Uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. - Odpowiednie pytania i jego umysł otworzy się przed tobą jak drukowana księga.

- Bez legilimencji i hipnozy? - upewniła się.

- No mówiłem przecież... - Przewrócił oczami.

- Ach tak... Ale nie mam mojego pióra. Ostatnim razem ta mała Granger mi je złamała. Twierdziła, że przypadkiem. - Wydęła wargi.

- Po co się pchałaś na ślub Pottera? Mało ci go było w poprzednich latach?

Odwróciła głowę, założyła ręce na piersiach i zaczęła szybko tupać nogą.

- Kobiety - szepnął mu na ucho Belzebub. - Nie potrafią przegrywać. Zawsze muszą chociaż spróbować się zemścić.

Obaj zgodnie pokiwali rogatymi głowami. Świetnie wiedzieli, że agentka Moskit na ten ślub wybrała się z własnej woli, poza zleconym zadaniem, które już się zresztą wtedy dawno skończyło. Nie umiała wybaczyć Harry'emu Potterowi, że ją pokonał, że nie zdołała z nim wygrać w tej wojnie na słowa. I, cóż, zapłaciła za to utratą ulubionego pióra. Nie byle jakiego, bo prezentu od samego Lucyfera. Jak miała sobie teraz bez niego poradzić? Czuła, że chyba zaraz się popłacze. Niosący Światło tak na nią liczył, a ona...

Cicho pociągnęła nosem. Nie dość cicho jednak, by nie zostać usłyszaną.

Diabli spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się ze zrozumieniem.

A potem Lucyfer dźwięcznie zagwizdał.

Tuż przy jego ramieniu pojawił się nagle wspaniały ptak. Był nieskazitelnie czarny, od małego pióropusza na głowie począwszy, a na koniuszku ogona skończywszy. Tylko dziób, pazury i oczy miał zielone, lecz w tak ciemnym odcieniu, że ledwie było znać różnicę. Usiadł na ramieniu władcy piekieł i pieszczotliwie potarł łebkiem o jeden z rogów.

- Tak, tak, kochany - szponiasta dłoń delikatnie poklepała stworzenie po grzbiecie. - Może później, kiedy będziemy sami...

Ptak zagruchał pogardliwie, po czym pisnął cienko, kiedy jego pan bez uprzedzenia wyrwał mu pióro z ogona.

- Nie przesadzaj - Lucyfer uspokajał protestujące zwierzę. - I tak niedługo umrzesz, więc o co tyle krzyku? - Palcem wskazującym delikatnie podrapał go po szyi. Ptak westchnął z rozkoszy, przymykając opalizujące oczy.

Diabeł bez słowa wyciągnął pióro w kierunku agentki. Przyjęła je z szacunkiem graniczącym z czcią. Pióro czarnego feniksa... jedyne, zapisujące nie tylko słowa, ale też myśli osoby, z którą się rozmawia... z rąk samego Lucyfera... bezcenny dar.

- Dziękuję, Najpierwszy Z Ostatnich. Będę o nie dbać.

- Mam nadzieję - wykrzywił wargi w sardonicznym grymasie. - Na wszelki wypadek nie zbliżaj się do Potterów, Grangerów i Weasleyów. Wiesz, jak on nie lubi, kiedy wyrywam mu pióra. - Feniks skrzeknął gniewnie na potwierdzenie.

Skinęła głową. Po poprzednim razie dotąd nosiła ślady dzioba i pazurów - Lucyfer wtedy, w ramach rozrywki, pozwolił wziąć jej pióro, ale musiała wyrwać je sama. Wiedziała, czym to grozi, jednak nie wahała się. Było zbyt cenne, by nie była skłonna zapłacić za nie tak śmiesznej ceny. Zrobiła to i nigdy nie żałowała. I zrobiłaby to ponownie, gdyby miała taką możliwość.

Na szczęście tym razem nie było czasu na zabawę.

Wsunęła pióro za połę szaty i skłoniła się nisko, z wdzięcznością. Następnie wyciągnęła rękę.

- Dane, Krynico Mądrości? - wyjaśniła, kiedy nie zrozumiał gestu.

Władca Podziemnego Świata uśmiechnął się i podał Belzebubowi zrolowany pergamin. Mniejszy diabeł zszedł z podwyższenia, na którym stał tron, podszedł do agentki i podał jej zwój. Rozwinąwszy, przebiegła po nim wzrokiem, czując, jak szczęka opada jej coraz niżej.

- On?! Śmierciożercą?! - Zamrugała z niedowierzaniem.

Lucyfer zachichotał.

- Teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego tylko ty możesz coś na to poradzić? Kto by uwierzył, że ten z pozoru bezradny, stary, łagodny grubasek był najbliższym współpracownikiem Voldemorta, co? Że sam wprowadził go na tę ścieżkę i dalej pociągnął za rękę.

- Niewiarygodne... - wymruczała, oddając zwój Belzebubowi. - Gdzie go znajdę?

- W londyńskim gmachu Ministerstwa Magii. Odwiedza tam jakiegoś swojego dawnego ucznia, który ostatnio został Ministrem... chyba.

- Chyba? Nie mamy już czasu na "chyba" - fuknęła, a feniks, o dziwo, poparł ją skrzekliwie.

- Chyba po to tam jest. Ale jest tam na pewno. I jeszcze jakiś czas będzie. Tylko się pospiesz, bo na pewno nie ma zamiaru siedzieć tam cały dzień.

- Oczywiście, Wszechmocny Grozicielu. Możesz to uznać za załatwione.

- Uznaję. - Potwierdził poważnym skinieniem.

Agentka Moskit uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zamieniła w żuka i poleciała ku sklepieniu sali, by bez trudu przez nie przeniknąć.

Belzebub powoli wspiął się na podwyższenie.

- Uważaj, czarodziejska Brytanio! - Lucyfer zatarł ręce z zapałem. - Oto wraca do ciebie niezastąpiona Rita Skeeter i jej niezawodne pióro! Gotuj się na największą niespodziankę nowego tysiąclecia! - Roześmiał się tubalnie.

Mniejszy diabeł uśmiechnął się pod nosem, stając po lewej stronie władcy; na prawym ramieniu siedział piekielny ptak, do którego zdecydowanie lepiej się było nie zbliżać. Spojrzał na nagłówek cyrografu i po dłuższej chwili przeczytał z namaszczeniem:

- Horacy Ebenezer Filistus Slughorn... - Wyjął zza pazuchy liliowego przyodziewku własne pióro, zgniłozielone. - Odfajkować?

- Odfajkować - zgodził się Lucyfer bez śladu wahania.

I tak właśnie zrobili.


End file.
